Pure Shadow
by Miss Delilah
Summary: Se você tivesse que escolher a pessoa com quem passaria seus últimos momentos juntos... Quem você escolheria? [yurigarotagarota.ginny&personagemoriginal.não gosta, não entre]


**Pure Shadow**

**Faith Slytherin**

Capítulo Único 

_- Ginny?_

_- Sim?_

_- Eu gostaria de saber se você gostaria de morrer comigo... _

_- ..._

_- Você tem medo?_

_- É, tenho. E quanto a você? Você está com medo?_

_- Eu estou bem, eu só vou me tornar mais leve do que o normal. Está tudo bem, você está aqui. Para mim se você estiver aqui, tudo vai estar bem..._

_-----_

Sabe aquele momento, que você se sente mais leve do que o usual, que a sua saia levanta um pouco atrás e te dá a sensação de que está voando? Aquele momento em que o resto do mundo não importa, que não importa se você está viva ou morta, se tudo em sua volta está errado...

Eu queria esse momento, o segundo que me completaria e por mínimo que fosse a sensação nunca seria esquecida.

"Weasley? Aconteceu algo?" Madame Pomfrey me viu, provavelmente ela vai ajudar com isso. 

"_Cólica. Está doendo demais."_

"_De novo?"_

"_Sim. Isso não é justo, madame Pomfrey, por que só as meninas que tem que lidar com essas coisas? É vergonhoso, porque eu tinha treino de quadribol."_

"_É um mistério, minha querida. Sente-se aqui que eu vou pegar uma poção para isso"_

Batidas na porta e ela abre devagar. Era uma garota da minha turma, Lorien – me lembro dela porque todos sabem que ela corta os pulsos constantemente. Ela me encarou com os grandes olhos verde-escuros e deu um sorriso.

"Anemia novamente, Lorien?" 

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e fechou a porta atrás de si, andou na nossa direção. Os passos dela são diferentes, parecem cuidados e não fazem barulho. Parece que ela raciocina cada centímetro do passo antes de dá-lo. Mas não é estranho, é um modo de andar agradável, leve.

"_Bem, não há nada que possamos fazer..." _Minha atenção se voltou para a enfermeira novamente. _"Descanse em uma das camas enquanto eu vou buscar a poção da senhorita Weasley."_

Lorien sentou na cama ao lado da minha e ficou me encarando, voltei o rosto pra ela e a observei com seu rosto pálido, olhos verdes e pulsos cortados. Ela sorriu novamente. Como uma pessoa tão desesperada a ponto de tentar se matar consegue sorrir tanto quanto ela?

"Você está menstruada, Ginny?" 

"_Sim..."_

"_Coitada, mas isso é uma benção."_

Ela saiu da cama dela e se sentou na minha, colocando a mão na minha testa como se fosse pra medir a minha temperatura.

"_Eu estou bem, eu acho. Afinal, acontece com todas, não é?"_

"_Não, comigo não."_

Me virei pra ela, questionando com o olhar. Ela levantou o pulso enfaixado e deu um sorriso.

"_Acho que é porque eu perco muito sangue pelo pulso. E eu sou meio devagar para me desenvolver mesmo."_

Virei as costas para ela, temendo que ela relembrasse do assunto no terraço da nossa torre. Eu não tinha uma resposta agradável para aquilo.

"Ginny, você está pensando no que eu te falei? Sobre morrermos juntas?" 

"_Droga, eu já falei sobre isso. Eu te dei uma resposta, pelo menos..."_

Ela colocou um dedo sobre os lábios, num pedido de silêncio e puxou o lençol por cima de nossas cabeças, nos cobrindo.

"_Ginny..."_

Ela se aproximou lentamente e me deu um abraço. Senti o calor dela através da roupa. Era agradável, como o de uma tarde de primavera.

"_Você sabe que eu quero morrer. Mas quando estou me cortando e penso sobre morrer sozinha, por algum motivo eu me sinto solitário e não consigo ir até o fim. E fiquei me perguntando com quem eu gostaria de passar meus últimos momentos e tudo que veio na minha mente foi você."_

"Você me escolheu?" 

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e deu um sorriso, colocando os cachos mel para trás da orelha.

"_Cortar os pulsos me acalma. Mas eu não quero mais só cortar. Eu quero cortar para morrer. E se eu for morrer de qualquer jeito, eu preferia que fosse com uma menina bonita ao meu lado."_

Colocou as suas mãos sobre a minha e deu outro sorriso.

"Mas por que você quer tanto morrer?" 

Não consegui deixar de fazer essa pergunta. Ela ficou pensativa por alguns instantes e deu um suspiro, o jeito dela era único. Lorien é calma e quieta, as pessoas se afastam dela por causa disso, tendo a impressão de que ela é madura.

"_... Nenhuma razão em especial. Mas também não temos nenhuma razão pra viver, não é?"_

Quando ela disse isso pra mim, eu fiquei sem saber o que dizer em resposta.

- - - -

"Você parece deprimida, Ginny. Aconteceu algo?" 

"_Nada, eu só estou menstruada..."_

Olhei de relance para Lorien, seu olhar estava fixo para fora da janela e o sol fazia o verde dos olhos dela brilharem ainda mais.

Eu fiquei feliz dela ter me chamado de 'menina bonita' e também um pouco contente de que ela me escolheu. Eu não fico olhando muito pras pessoas, foram poucas as vezes que achei alguém bonito ou escolhi alguém. E passar os últimos momentos juntos é muito importante. É algo que transcende qualquer momento feliz que poderíamos ter respirando...

"Ginny?" 

"_Sim, Lorien?"_

"_Você quer fazer alguma coisa depois das aulas?"_

_- - - -_

"_O pôr-do-sol está tão bonito..."_

Ela correu na minha frente e parou enquanto o vento teve uma rajada forte. E a saia dela levantou como naquele momento...

"Diga-me, Ginny. Você já se sentiu assim?" 

"_Assim como?"_

Ela soltou um suspiro e repousou as mãos no parapeito. Escondendo o que fazia na frente com o próprio corpo que parecia envolto de luz pelo pôr-do-sol.

"_O seu coração bate forte e isso machuca. Você respira fundo e fica triste. Você quer se apagar do mundo e isso prova que seu corpo continua funcionando. Você quer destruir a origem desse respirar..."_

O brilho do fio da navalha fez Ginny se assustar.

"_No que o meu corpo está se transformando? Que buraco é esse que parece que não pode ser preenchido?"_

Uma fina linha de sangue começou a cair do pulso de Lorien enquanto ela tentava aprofundar mais o corte.

"_PARE! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?"_

Peguei a navalha da mão dela e a abracei por trás, tentando faze-la se acalmar. Quando dei por mim, estávamos sentadas no chão, nos abraçando. Eu sentia aquele calor que se espalha aos poucos pelo corpo, como se fosse chocolate quente numa manhã de inverno.

"_Até agora o tempo está passando por mim... E eu realmente não quero que isso aconteça!"_

"_Lorien..."_

"_Ginny, eu não posso ser a pessoa certa? Eu não posso ser a pessoa que está com você nos seus últimos momentos? Por que?"_

Lorien levantou os olhos em desespero, me abraçando forte e molhando minha blusa com lágrimas e sangue.

"_Eu nunca senti isso com mais ninguém, Gin. Você tem que ser a pessoa certa... Se não for você, eu..."_

E foi nesse momento que eu senti...

Muitas vezes aquilo parecia incrivelmente difícil e de alguma forma dolorosa, e eu não o entendo e ainda assim...

"_Lorien, você me ama?"_

"_Sim..."_

Era algo que eu nunca tinha sentido por ninguém. Um sentimento que me excitava. Era algo puro e inexplicável. Como uma sombra.

Levantei o rosto dela e sorri.

"_Se está tudo bem em eu ser a pessoa certa. Então, vamos fazer. Se estar comigo te faz sentir bem, então vamos fazer juntas. Do nosso jeito."_

Ela deu um passo pra frente com a navalha já na mão, segurei o pulso dela e fechei os olhos. Os lábios dela estavam quentes e tremiam levemente, misturado com o gosto de sangue e lágrimas. Coloquei a mão no pescoço dela e nada mais importava.

No momento eu me perguntei o quanto aquilo iria doer. Eu tinha certeza que tiraria muito sangue e fazendo isso eu ficaria muito gelada. Mas Lorien só cortou o próprio pulso, sem me machucar e eu fiquei surpresa pelo sangue dela. Achei que fosse desmaiar. Foi naquele momento que eu me dei conta que quando ela cortava os pulsos e não queria realmente se matar. É verdade. Se você pensar sobre isso, ela só queria um modo de se purificar...

"_Ginny? Sobre o que você está pensando?"_

"_Nada..."_

"_Me desculpe, eu nunca quis te enganar, mas algo como isso nunca seria amor... Eu fiquei feliz em saber que você desejava morrer comigo."_

"_O que você está olhando?"_

"_Essa lâmina. Ela está cega..."_

"_Vai comprar outra?"_

"_Não, não há mais necessidade do corte se aprofundar..."_

**Se você tivesse que escolher a **

**pessoa com quem passaria seus **

**últimos momentos juntos...**

**Quem você escolheria?**

FIM PURE SHADOW


End file.
